


Papyrus Solves A Puzzle!

by kittenvanillafrost



Category: Undertale
Genre: Breeding, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom Papyrus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Female Reader, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Papyrus, Long Shot, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Papyrus Being Papyrus, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Puzzles, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader has a vagina, Reader is a virgin, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism, slight size kink, soul bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenvanillafrost/pseuds/kittenvanillafrost
Summary: Reader falls underground and goes on an adventure! She eventually runs into an extremely handsome skeleton man named The Great Papyrus. Unable to resist his thicc charms, naturally, she romantically falls for him. But would Papyrus ever return the same feelings for her? ...I’m sure the tags didn’t give it away. *wink wonk*





	Papyrus Solves A Puzzle!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I’m new at writing. This is my first fic and it’s a pretty long one. Sorry about the mess, hehe.

 

You venture out of The Ruins.

 

As you pushed past the two, large doors, an unexpected gust of wind sent chills up your spine. You gasped and covered your eyes, stumbling forward.

 

When you recovered from the shock, you realized you were in the middle of the woods and as far as you could see, everything around you was covered in snow. You were baffled by the dramatic change of weather. You looked back at the doors behind you, questioning why you left.

 

They were shut tight, leaving no option to return.

 

You frowned as you realized your decision was permanent.

 

You would miss Toriel, a beloved monster friend you met on your journey in The Ruins. You were thankful she gave you a warm, long dress to wear before your departure. You would never forget your heartfelt goodbye to her.

 

You nod with resolution and continue to trudge on in this foreign world, determined to see her again one day.

 

The trail in the snowy forest seemed to have no end. As you continued on your path, you heard something... someone following your footsteps.

 

Your heart started to race.

 

Before you had left, Toriel warned you greatly about the world outside of The Ruins. She showed you great kindness, but every monster out here would be out to hunt your soul.

 

Overwhelmed with fear, you froze in place as the unknown approached you, snow crunching deafeningly under its feet. You weren’t prepared for an encounter with another monster so soon—

 

“Human. Don’t you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand.” His voice was surprisingly deep. You didn’t want this situation to escalate any further and decided to do as he says.

 

He actually did just give you a handshake. One that included farts. You couldn’t help but to laugh at the unexpected sound.

 

After you settled down, you decided to actually pay attention and see who this person was.

 

You gawked at him.

 

He was a skeleton!

 

One that was not human, but humanoid. He was practically the same height as you, but he was wide in stature, with large, deep black eye sockets that wielded single white eye-lights inside.

 

His gaze on you felt as if he was looking right into your soul.

 

He wore an unzipped blue hoodie with a white shirt underneath, black shorts with vertical white stripes on the sides… and fuzzy pink slippers?

 

How casual. You smiled timidly at him, amused by his choice of attire.

 

The permanent grin on his face didn’t even move as he introduced himself.

 

“heheh... the old whoopie cushion in the hand trick. the name’s sans.”

 

Sans continued to tell you he didn’t even care about capturing your soul. He seemed like a nice guy. He even helped you hide from his brother named Papyrus... who he mentioned was a ‘human hunting fanatic’.

 

You were thankful for the hiding spot Sans offered you after hearing that.

 

You got comfy in the bushes and quietly waited.

 

When you saw Papyrus for the first time, his character intimidated you a little. His appearance was literally the opposite of Sans: impressively tall, with eye sockets in the shape of vertical slits. He was dressed in something not nearly as casual, wearing some sort of battle attire: it included a white chest plate with gold trim, orange-red gloves with gold trim, blue briefs with a golden belt, and knee-high, orange-red boots. Papyrus’s personally seemed loud, high-strung, and a little self-centered while he scolded Sans. He even titled himself ‘The Great Papyrus’.

 

Yeah, you didn’t want to run into that guy.

 

You tried to tip-toe away when Papyrus finally left, but his brother called towards you just before you could leave.

 

“actually, hey… hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor?”

 

You turned to face Sans, happy to oblige, since he did just help you after all.

 

“Of course! It’s the least I can do. What’s up?”

 

“i was thinking… my brother’s been kind of down lately… he’s never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day.”

 

You tensed up in response. Sans asked you a favor… to meet Papyrus?! Didn’t Sans just hide you from the guy?

 

“don’t worry he’s not dangerous. even if he tries to be.”

 

He said Papyrus wasn’t a concern but if you were being honest, you were a _little_ scared of a ‘human hunting fanatic’. Listening to Papyrus’s boisterous speech about capturing a human didn’t convince you otherwise. Though, you felt if you turned down San’s request, you would have two spooky skeletons to worry about…

 

You nodded remorsefully and tried to keep your tone light.

 

“S-sure, no problem!”

 

“thanks a million. i’ll be up ahead.” He slowly walked away, going the wrong direction.

 

You stared, dumbfounded at Sans for a bit, then continued to correctly walk up ahead.

 

 

 

When you came face to face with Papyrus for the first time, he ended up just being a quirky guy who loves puzzles… and spikes?

 

He was still very much of a flamboyant ham as you thought he would be.

 

Each encounter with him was just a new puzzle to do. They were pretty fun. Papyrus even helped you with one! The puzzle was fairly easy but you kind of wanted to get to know him better.

 

Maybe he could be your friend?

 

Then you thought about why you were doing this after a while... He just wants to be in the Royal Guard. Which requires him to take your soul in the end… which sounds utterly terrifying. …Why did Sans want you to meet him again?

 

 

 

You finally made it through all of Papyrus’s puzzles and survived most of the random monster encounters. You sighed, relieved that none of the encounters ended in bloodshed. Most of the Royal Guards you met were dog monsters, so when the battles got rough, you used a trusty stick to distract them by playing fetch.

 

It always works.

 

 

 

Finally, you arrived at a small town called Snowdin. There was a large sign just before you entered.

 

“Welcome to Snowdin”.

 

It was a colorful town, filled with interesting and seemingly pleasant townsfolk. Snowdin  almost reminded you of Christmas. There were even monsters placing presents under a large Christmas tree in the middle of town. As you quietly passed by, you overheard that their celebration was called Gyftmas.

 

You were so tempted to stay but decide otherwise.

 

To just keep moving.

 

You remember Toriel’s warning. Being the only human amongst monsters, you were too nervous of being discovered by others in town. Surely, they wouldn’t welcome you…

 

 

 

As you made it just outside of town, you saw a light fog in the air, making things around you a little hard to see. You thought the weather in this world was odd as the fog only stayed in this particular spot. Once your eyes adjusted, you noticed Papyrus standing just ahead of you.

 

When Papyrus saw you too, he squealed in excitement and smiled at you. You felt comfort in his smile and gave him the same excited gesture in return.

 

Maybe he wants to be your friend after all?

 

“Hi Papyrus! …Papyrus?”

 

Papyrus quickly changed his expression into something serious.

 

He cleared his throat and held a dramatic speech about how he couldn’t be your friend because you were human.

 

You deflated a little in response. You thought you two had some chemistry.

 

This time Papyrus wasn’t approaching you for a puzzle, he was declaring an actual battle. Which you were not ready for at all.

 

You regret not resting in town. Your muscles ached from the several miles of walking, running… and stick throwing.

 

You remembered Sans’s tip before you got to Snowdin: ‘blue means stop’.  You stayed perfectly still as Papyrus’s blue bone attacks fazed right through you. You thought the battle would be easy because of his initial display of magic, but as the bones flew by, your soul started to feel heavy. Gravity weighed you down.

 

There was something special about Papyrus’s magic. Sans warned you of Papyrus’s blue attacks, but you didn’t expect it to be different from previous blue attacks you’ve encountered before.

 

“YOU’RE BLUE NOW! THAT’S MY ATTACK!” Papyrus thoroughly japed you!

 

As the gravity pulled you down, you attempted your best to jump away, but the ivory bones hurling towards you were too fast. The bones stung and slightly bruised your skin.

 

You were just too tired for this.

 

Papyrus was gracious and actually tried to slow down his attacks for you, instructing you on how to dodge them better but there were just too many bones! There were several rows of bones that spelled out “Cool Dude” and a single massive one that you barely jumped over.

 

His zeal and your exhaustion were withering you to defeat.

 

You frantically looked around for an escape.

 

You saw your stick lying next to you in the snow. You knew Papyrus wasn’t a dog monster but in desperate hopes for survival, you threw the stick at him.

 

…

 

Papyrus brings it back in his mouth.

 

“OH, I SHOULD HAVE BROUGHT ONE OF THOSE.”

 

“Wha—”

 

Papyrus drops the stick back into your hands.

 

You were stunned by his behavior

 

...S-skeledoggo?

 

He dashed back to his position and throws a tiny bone at you. It was floating towards you in literal slow motion.

 

…

 

…

 

Bonk!

 

“NYEH??? HUMAN YOU’RE TOO WEAK…!!” His voice faded out.

 

The last thing you saw before you passed out was Papyrus. He looked… worried… guilty? No matter… Your soul will be captured for good.

 

You were out cold.

 

 

 

When you woke up…

 

Hold on… woke up? 

 

You were still alive, completely unscathed. ...There was a band-aid on your forehead.

 

You sat up and oriented yourself.

 

You were inside of a wooden shed. You observed that there was a dog bowl with dog food inside, a plush dog bed that you were sitting on, and a bone-shaped squeaky toy next to you.

 

…Are you a pet now?

 

This world of monsters was more twisted about humans than you thought. You had to get out! But first, there was a note nearby.

 

You shuffled over to read it.

 

“SORRY, I HAVE TO LOCK YOU IN THE GUEST BEDROOM UNTIL UNDYNE ARRIVES. FEEL FREE TO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME!!! REFRESHMENTS AND ACCOMODATIONS HAVE BEEN PROVIDED. -NYEHFULLY YOURS, PAPYRUS.”

 

So Papyrus put you here. ...Wait for Undyne? Didn’t he mention that name before, wanting to impress them? They must be a Royal Guard too.

 

He was totally going to turn you in if you stayed here! Luckily, the bars of the tool-shed were too wide to keep you in, so you slipped past them and ran out the door. (The shed door only locked from the outside.)

 

You dashed just outside of Snowdin and ran face first into Papyrus. He lost his balance and fell over as you crashed on top of him

 

“OH!! THERE YOU ARE, HUMAN!”

 

You gazed up at Papyrus with dread, your face mere inches away from his. You were finally able to get a closer look at him. For a skeleton, he was quite handsome.

 

You were completely flustered with the awkward situation you were in.

 

“I SUPPOSE THIS PROVES WHAT I SAID. WE REALLY ARE BOUND TOGETHER. TWO BONES IN THE SKELETAL ANATOMY OF FATE!!! THAT’S HOW YOU APPEAR HERE NOW, EVEN THOUGH ITS VERY IMPOSSIBLE FOR YOU TO ESCAPE… AMAZING!!!” He marveled at you, holding you by the waist.

 

You blushed more.

 

“I FEEL A SINCERE…” He paused and gently sat up with you. “… WAAAAIT A SECOND!! I STILL HAVE TO CAPTURE YOU!!! WHOOPSIE-DOOPSIE!!”

 

“Nooo!!!” You squeaked and tried to flee. He was too fast and spawned you into another battle. You lost to Papyrus once again, passing out a second time.

 

 

 

You woke up in his shed again.

 

Instead of dogfood, there were chopped up hotdogs in the bowl. So you decided to nibble a piece.

 

It tasted heavenly.

 

There was another note.

 

“PLEASE ASK BEFORE YOU ESCAPE!!! WHEN YOU WENT MISSING FOR LITERALLY A FEW MINUTES AND CRASHED RIGHT INTO ME I GOT WORRIED SICK!!! – SLIGHTLY BONETROUSLED PAPYRUS”

 

You gently tugged at something new. It was an intricate, red collar around your neck, with a tag that said ‘If lost, please return to Papyrus!!! <3’ There were small spikes on the collar as well.

 

Of course he would add spikes.

 

You blushed…

 

No! You couldn’t give in to being a human pet! They’ll never have your soul alive! Filled with determination, you attempted to escape a second time.

 

“BACK AGAIN, EH?” Papyrus proudly blocked your way again.

 

You groaned.

 

Does he just hang out in the same spot?

 

“I SUPPOSE THIS IS MY FAULT. I TOLD YOU THAT I’D MAKE YOU SPAGHETTI. IT’S ONLY NATURAL THAT YOU’D WANT TO SEE ME… IN THE DIRE HOPE THAT I WOULD MAKE YOU SOME. WELL… I UNDERSTAND. PAPYRUS IS HUNGRY TOO!”

 

You perk up a little at his thoughtful words.

 

“Oh, that’s nice of you but I wasn’t—"

 

“...HUNGRY FOR JUSTICE!!!!!!” He dashed towards you at light speed, with a flurry of magic bones following behind him.

 

“Oh God!!!” You flailed and tried to run, but you had no time of course.

 

How are you always distracted by his long speeches?!

 

He commenced a long battle, wearing you out. Defeated once again by Papyrus, you passed out. …Captured.

 

This time the note just says, “IF YOU’RE JUST LOOKING FOR A PLACE TO STAY… JUST ASK!!! YOU DON’T NEED TO FIGHT ME!!! – YOUR HOST, PAPYRUS.”

 

What? He was fighting _you!_

 

You fumed a little but you didn’t bother to escape this time. He really kicked your butt. You huffed and decided to play along, in hopes he wouldn’t send your soul off to Undyne.

 

 

 

Papyrus had a change of heart.

 

Honestly, after so much fun he’s had with you, talking and doing puzzles, he never wanted to turn you in. After the battles he fought with you, you fully convinced him to spare you.

 

It was odd how coincidental it was. Every time Papyrus tried to leave Snowdin to report to Undyne that he captured a human, you caught up to him before he could even walk out of town.

 

Being in the Royal Guard was his dream, but he mainly wanted it for recognition.

 

He saw the excited glimmer in your eye before you both first fought. You recognized him before he even had recognition! He didn’t want to lose someone who could be a real friend to him.

 

You became someone special to Papyrus. He gave up his dream of being in the Royal Guard to protect you and vowed to himself that he would make the underground safe for you to live in.

 

 

 

When Papyrus finally came to get you from his shed, to your surprise, he was alone, with no Undyne, and invited you into his home.

 

When you curiously accepted his invitation, he offered you his spaghetti, already freshly prepared for you to eat, and showed you around his place. His spaghetti had flaws but he was a great host.

 

It was a tidy two-story home; there was a living room at the entrance (Sans was fast asleep, bundled up on a big green couch in front of a flat screen TV.), a kitchen to the right with an unusually tall sink (Papyrus said he modified it for reasons?), and upstairs were two bedrooms with a bathroom in between them. You could already guess whose bedroom belonged to who simply by looking at the doors.

 

When Papyrus showed you his room, it only further confirmed your theory that he was a ham.

 

As you entered, you looked from left to right: There was a race car bed, action figures, a pirate flag, a carpet in the middle with fire symbols bordering it, a bookshelf with advanced puzzle guides and children’s books, an old school computer opened up to a social media website, and a box of bones. You look into his closet; his clothes were neatly hung up inside.

 

You stare at the assortment of clothes organized by color, simply appreciating his tidy nature.

 

Since you had nowhere else to go, Papyrus proposed that you could stay with him and Sans.

 

Sans may or may not have judged your soul when he first met you, but he felt you were a good person from the start. As long as his brother was fine about it, it was okay with him too.

 

You agreed to stay under one condition: Papyrus had to let you show him how to cook.

 

The spaghetti he made you made you tasted indescribably bad and gave you a tummy ache. If you were going to be living with these boys, for who knows how long, you wanted the relationship between them to be pleasant and honest. Its only healthy!

 

Excited, Papyrus pulled you into a zealous hug, lifting you off your feet and accepted the conditions. Sans, still sleeping on the couch, kind of just farted and snored louder in agreement.

 

“SANS!!!! DON’T WHOOPIE ON THE CUSHIONS!!! OUR ROOMMATE JUST GOT HERE!!”

 

Sans woke up from his slumber and somehow heard everything.

 

“but she wanted us to be honest, bro.”

 

You failed to stifle a giggle.

 

“see? she even thinks it’s pleasant, too.”

 

Papyrus’s eyes went cross with frustration.

 

After your fits of very mature giggling, you offered to sleep on the couch, but after the first few weeks, Papyrus invited you to his room for sleepovers. Every night. Creating amazing pillow forts to sleep in. Sometimes you guys would include Sans as a pillow. It was a thousand times better than sleeping on their lumpy couch.

 

At this point, Papyrus’s room was yours too.

 

 

 

During your stay, you both became very close. You learned The Great Papyrus was still full of himself, yes, but you discovered he is also full about everyone around him too. He constantly praises you, believes in you, thinking you’re nothing less than Great too. He only really nags Sans, but it’s just mutual brotherly banter. It was amusing to watch Sans provoke Papyrus with his impressive laziness and nonstop puns.

 

Papyrus tired you out often, especially on work-out days, but he was never unpleasant to be around. He was just enthusiastic in everything he did.

 

Sometimes you would catch Papyrus alone daydreaming or tediously crafting a new puzzle outside, reading a puzzle book in his room, casually cleaning around the house, watching MTT TV on the couch, or surfing the internet on his computer.

 

Papyrus was more like…an active yet laidback person… who yells… happily?

 

You even gave Papyrus a nickname! ‘Pappy’ because it rhymes with happy. He always responded merrily to it. He gave you a nickname too… He knew your name but always called you ‘Human’ in an endearing mannerism.

 

You toyed with the collar he gave you, wondering if the term is similar to a pet name like ‘kitten’. You shrugged your thoughts away.

 

 

 

You were hanging out in Papyrus’s bedroom, idly reading the pictures of an advanced puzzle book you didn’t understand. Papyrus soon waltzed into the room, carrying something in his arms.

 

“HUMAN, I MADE THESE FOR YOU!”

 

All you had to wear was the long and modest dress Toriel gave you in the ruins. Papyrus eventually noticed this wasn’t your all time ‘battle body’ and made new clothes for you, personally designed by him.

 

They were booty shorts, and a crop-top to match his own style of choice.

 

He handed you the clothes then hopped onto his race car bed, sitting himself upright.

 

“GO AHEAD! FEEL FREE TO TRY THEM ON!! I HOPE I GOT YOUR BONE SIZE RIGHT.” He wiggled his skele-toes and watched you like a puppy. He didn’t budge, waiting for you to change into them.

 

You watched him back, feeling a little dumbfounded. Sans was currently in the shower, so it’s not like you could change in the bathroom right now.

 

Did Papyrus not understand the meaning of privacy? Well… He was just a skeleton. So what was the harm in changing in front of him? It’s not like Papyrus could have a ‘package’ down there…

 

You remembered the times when you noticed he had a tongue, sinfully watching it as he licked some ice cream one day…

 

You quickly denied all dirty thoughts and started changing in front of him.

 

When you finished changing, the clothes were very revealing and tight against your form. Now that you notice, his own attire is rather skimpy on him too. He always wore hotpants and wore shirts that revealed his spine!

 

Still, it was sweet he thought to make clothes for you. You smiled in gratitude. 

 

When you looked towards him, he was eyeing your form with wonder. His skeletal cheeks were blushed a cute shade of pink; he had been watching you the whole time.

 

You were sure he was just blushing cause you tried on his gift, but couldn’t help but to blush back with the look he gave you. He springed forward to give you a warm hug.

 

“YOU LOOK ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME! NATURALLY!”

 

You felt his rugged gloves gently rub along your bare waist. You hummed in pleasure and arched your back.

 

“WHAT ARE THESE, HUMAN??” You felt his large his large hands move up to cup your breasts, his thumbs flicking over your nipples.

 

You moaned loud in shock. The shirt you were wearing was really thin, silhouetting your protruding nipples. Ever since you came here you didn’t own a bra to your name.

 

“I-I DIDN’T HURT YOU, DID I?” He stopped his ministrations, which allowed you time to pull away and fold your arms over your chest. Your face was red now.

 

“N-no, just… p-please ask before you touch, Pappy.”

 

“OH! I-I’M SORRY!”

 

You could see tears forming in his eyes.

 

“It’s okay, really!” You tried to hug him before he could panic, but his movements made your fingers slip under his short shirt.

 

He squeaked as your hands awkwardly slipped between his ribs and touched his spine. He gasped out breathlessly as his cheeks tinted red as well.

 

“H-HUMAN!!!”

 

You flinched away.

 

“Oh gosh! I’m sorry! Did I hurt you? I was just trying to give you a hug I swear!”

 

“N-NO, NOT AT ALL. ALL IS FORGIVEN!!! I… UM… I HAVE TO USE THE TOILET!!!” He rushed out of his room, covering something in front of his pelvis.

 

You sighed with exhaustion, flopping on his bed. You replayed the scene in your head, biting your lip.

 

When things settled down after a while, you smelled something heavenly. Papyrus started making dinner.

 

You paused the cat video you were watching on Papyrus’s computer and trotted down the stairs to see what he had on the menu. You felt a little proud that he learned quickly from your cooking tips. You leaned over the kitchen bar, watching him work.

 

As you lost interest in the food he was prepping, your eyes started to venture. His skeletal form was just so fascinating to watch in action, seeing how every one of his bones worked in unison.

 

His skeletal anatomy was vastly different from a human’s: His bones were nonporous, pearly and fairly thicker, you assumed to make up for the fleshy parts he lacked. When he turned his back towards you and bent over to fiddle with pots and pans in the cabinet, you observed how skimpy his battle body would be without the black under armor covering his bones. His shorts were riding up his femurs!

 

Papyrus was just so tall, with nice, broad shoulders, and a cute skele-booty you really wanted to touch—

 

You quickly look away, abashed as Papyrus finally turned back around to smile at you. He was delicately holding the saucepan he was looking for. You felt a bit of shame for checking him out.

 

There’s no way Papyrus could have romantic feelings for someone like you. For one you were a human and he was a monster. A skeleton monster at that. You were sure a fleshy human wouldn’t be his type. …Was it even possible for him to have sex?

 

You shyly sneak a glance at his pelvis.

 

His hips look so sturdy…

 

You push the thought aside and convince yourself to remain platonic. Papyrus was so naïve at times, you weren’t even sure if he knew what romance was. The looks and touches he gave you upstairs were just innocent curiosity.

 

Right?

 

You think a little longer, idly playing with the red, spiked collar around your neck.

 

…Right?

 

 

 

After dinner was over, Papyrus asked several questions about how you worked as a human being. The first thing he asked about was food. Papyrus told you the things he ate simply converted into energy to sustain him. You informed Papyrus about the intricate functions about your body for doing the same thing.

 

He continued to ask you several more questions about how you worked. Not once did he ever grimace in disgust. He was fascinated by you, rocking his feet and listening attentively.

 

Papyrus thought you were beautiful!

 

Suddenly, he asked you if it was okay to touch you at all and which parts of you were okay for him to touch.

 

You blushed at his sudden forwardness but you agreed, giving him permission. You avoided some ‘non-platonic’ areas in case it would jeopardize your friendship.

 

As days went by, you and Papyrus learned a lot more about each other’s anatomy. Things between you two started to become much cuddlier due to all the touching and exploring.

 

You learned that he was softer and warmer than you initially thought, not as soft and squishy as you, but for a skeleton, yes. You thought he would feel like cuddling with tree branches, but he was actually very comfortable to snuggle and sleep with.

 

You could thank his magic for that.

 

 

 

Several months passed by and your cuddly friendship with Papyrus only grew stronger, but there was still much to discover between you two. Feelings you’ve kept hidden from each other.

 

As you were around Papyrus longer, it felt like your souls were resonating with each other.

 

Could he feel it too? …

 

Sans told you something about souls being a very personal thing to monsters, almost more than sex. He didn’t give much further detail due to the awkward embarrassment of the situation that day.

 

You strived to be honest with Papyrus, but this topic about souls reduced you to worry. You were afraid to ask Papyrus about how your soul felt around him because it seemed too intimate to talk about.

 

You had vowed to yourself to avoid romance with Papyrus. Anything to not ruin the close friendship you have with him.

 

 

 

It was a slow evening.

 

You hopped fresh out of the shower and quickly dried off. Once you were done, you padded down the hall towards Papyrus’s room with only a towel to cover you.

 

It was a bit early in the night, but when you entered his room, it was slightly dim with a peaceful Papyrus already fast asleep on the bed. He must have been tired from training with Undyne today.

 

You quietly tipped-toed to his closet.

 

You didn’t have pajamas of your own so you slipped one of his shirts on. It said “cool dude” on it, personally designed by him.

 

Papyrus is a pretty tall guy, probably around 6’5, so his shirts appear to be crop-tops on him, but they’re big enough to be short dresses on you.

 

Once you were done, you peered at him. He looked too cuddly to resist joining for sleep. 

 

You stealthily crawled on top of him then rested your head on his chest.

 

You could hear the soft humming of his soul. The gentle rise and fall of his chest was lulling you to sleep…

 

...Hmm... how nice… Papyrus was a very cuddly skeleton.

 

But wait!

 

You were feeling devious, now was your chance to fully examine his action figures on the table near your upper right side. They were figures of sexy robots and you were quite curious about them.

 

Papyrus often brags about his collection, but he never lets you touch them!

 

Now’s your chance, you thought with a smug expression.

 

You creeped over him, stretching with all your might to grab a figure. You were a try-hard and decided to reach for the figure furthest away from you. 

 

It was probably a bad idea.

 

Your fingers inched closer.

 

Come on... just one touch.

 

You held your breath in hopes not to wake Papyrus up.

 

Almost… there—

 

“HUMAN?!?!?!” Papyrus gasped.

 

You froze in your place, fingers just a centimeter away from your goal.

 

“WHAT IS THAT???”

 

“I can explain—”

 

“ITS SO DIFFERENT THAN MINE! ...HUMANS ARE SO D-DIFFERENT…. AND PRETTY.”

 

“Wait, what are you talking about, Pappy? What’s different?” You looked down towards him feeling pretty confused.

 

Why isn’t he scolding you yet?

 

Then you noticed he was distracted by something else. His shirt you were wearing, it was lifted up from the position you were in. Your crotch was bare, almost right over his face.

 

He was softly panting, staring between your legs with deft attention.

 

Oh...

 

“LOOK I’LL SHOW YOU! T-TURN AROUND??” Papyrus was too quick for you to respond and hoisted you around himself. You knew he was strong, but it still took you by surprise.

 

After he turned you around, you were faced with a new-found bulge straining in his shorts, sitting on top of his pelvis.

 

He tugged his shorts down, just enough for a large phallus to spring out of them. It was merged perfectly to his pubic symphysis. His penis was just as porcelain as the rest of his bones, the shaft was slightly curved upward, and wielded a blushing pink tip.

 

You gasped at the new discovery, feeling very aroused, but you had many questions. Never had you imagined a skeleton monster could be so well endowed, let alone have a penis.

 

The only reasonable answer that could explain it was …magic.

 

“SEE??? WE’RE SO DIFFERENT!”

 

You were both virgins, but Papyrus was too oblivious to even fathom what sex was. Papyrus was clearly an adult, but his naïve antics made you wonder if he was even capable of feeling arousal until now.

 

As you continued to awe at Papyrus’s member, his precum trickled down his length deliciously. He squirmed under you, making a very suggestive ‘nyeh’ sound. It brought back your attention to finally respond.

 

You had to teach him the birds and the bees.

 

It wouldn’t be easy. Sans mentioned that Papyrus finds difficulty in interesting places. You saw it for yourself when you started living with them. Papyrus tried to solve the horoscope.

 

You attempt your best to be clear with the basics of sex.

 

“Papyrus, your thing is different than mine because you’re a boy and I’m a girl.”

 

“NYEH HEH HEHE! THAT’S SILLY. I’M A SKELETON AND YOU’RE A HUMAN!” He chuckled then paused, ”... Y-YOU... YOU DO KNOW THAT RIGHT?”

 

Sometimes Papyrus could be a little snarky and passive aggressive, but at this, there was literally no sarcasm in his tone.

 

You thought of the warning poster placed on his room’s front door. ‘NO GIRLS ALLOWED! … NO BOYS ALLOWED! … SKELETONS ALLOWED!’

 

He was more sheltered than you thought.

 

You really need to discuss this with Sans one day.

 

“P-papyrus. There are different kinds of humans… and skeletons I assume. I’m a girl human, and you’re a boy skeleton. Boys, or males for another word, have c-cocks” You attempted to gesture towards his member while you said this, but it only encouraged Papyrus to wiggle his hips, making his length sway in your face. You stuttered, “and girls, females, have… pussies…?” Your face was burning red, maybe you should have used nicer terms.

 

But you were distracted, darn it!

 

“WHY ARE WE DIFFERENT? LIKE, WHATS THE REASON FOR THIS, HUMAN??” He seemed genuinely curious and excited.

 

“Um … w-well … when a boy and girl really love each other they … uh … connect?” You were getting so embarrassed and squirmed slightly, feeling yourself getting wet. You couldn’t help but stare at his member as you spoke, and you were sure he was looking right at your bare crotch still. 

 

“WHAT?? I ALREADY HAVE UNDERNET TO CONNECT WITH MY FRIENDS ONLINE, SOME OF THEM ARE GIRLS, AND I LOVE THEM ALL! THERE’S EVEN PHONES TO CONNECT, TOO! AND— HOLD ON…” He started to reach for his penis. “DOES THIS MEAN MY COCK HAS DIAL-UP??”

 

You panicked and quickly swatted his hand away.

 

“N-no! Your dick is up, but that doesn’t mean you have dial-up available! It’s not a phone!” You were caught way off guard. You really should have used nicer terms! His voice was too loud and unabashed about this topic. 

 

You really hoped Sans didn’t hear in the other room.

  

“O-OH! OKAY SO …" His voice drifted, hoping you would fully answer his question.

 

“Our parts can actually connect like two pieces of a puzzle. Yeah, a puzzle! For example, your part would go into mine… over and over…” You stopped daydreaming and continued. ”and it would feel really good to us, because the love we would have for each other while doing the puzzle, would be a very special, different kind of love.”

 

“OH MY GOD??!!! LIKE A SEXY PUZZLE?? I THINK ABOUT YOU A LOT, MORE THAN I THINK ABOUT HOW GREAT I AM! I END UP TOUCHING MY COCK ALL THE TIME WHEN I’M ALONE AND IT FEELS AMAZING! WOULD IT FEEL BETTER IF WE DO IT TOGETHER?”

 

Did Papyrus just say he was attracted to you, too?

 

“YOU MENTIONED THIS FEELING WAS A SPECIAL LOVE?? I LOVE YOU, BUT IT’S DIFFERENT THAN THE WAY I LOVE SANS, AND HOW I LOVE MY OTHER FRIENDS. I THINK ABOUT YOU ALL THE TIME. YOU HAVE THE LITTLEST QUIRKS ABOUT YOU THAT I ADORE. YOU’RE SO BEAUTIFUL AND KIND TOO ... AND WHEN I’M AROUND YOU, MY SOUL FEELS LIKE ITS RACING.” His voice became a bit shaky while his boney hands gently squeezed around your thighs, “C-CAN WE DO A PUZZLE TOGETHER, HUMAN?”

 

You turned your head enough to see his face, he was blushing a cute tinge of pink. His expression was bashful at first, but when your eyes met his, his eye sockets filled with stars.

 

Gosh, he was cute. You smiled softly at him with a gaze full of love and nodded.  

 

“I love you too, Papyrus! So much!”

 

Papyrus was rather shameless about this proposal and proceeded with zeal. His hands slid up your thighs and pulled you by your hips. Your pussy was met with something slick and warm.

 

You moaned in surprise, arching your back to the sudden feeling.

 

It was Papyrus’s tongue, much longer and thicker than an average human’s. He eagerly lapped your folds, being very attentive to your reactions, teasing and pressing to find where you were the most responsive.

 

Papyrus quickly learned licking and sucking your clit made you moan louder. He discovered the louder you were, the better he was making you feel.

 

Suddenly, Papyrus pulled away and moaned, watching your quivering pussy, his teeth were slick with your juices. He stopped just before you were at your peak.

 

You protested with a needy whine.

 

“N-NYEH... WOWIE… YOU’RE SO WARM AND WET, HUMAN. YOU TASTE REALLY GOOD! P-PLEASE, MAKE MORE OF THOSE SOUNDS.” Papyrus continued for more, but his clumsy tongue found your entrance instead, slipping right in. His long tongue filled you up to a delicious stretch.

 

You mewled and shoved your hips back involuntarily.

 

Papyrus muffled a whimper in response, laving his tongue deeper inside of you.

 

The great and innocent Papyrus was eating you out so hungrily. His needy moans against your folds almost sent you over the edge.

 

Papyrus barely gave you time to focus on pleasing him too. You save foreplay for later and push the tip of his cock past your lips, circling your tongue around the base of it.

 

Papyrus keened and bucked his hips, stuffing his length further into your mouth.

 

“H-HUMANNhh…”

 

You weren’t experienced as is and his movements just made the job sloppier. Your lips slipped around his girth, causing you to make slurping noises in the process.

 

You must have been doing well though, Papyrus was feverishly eating you out, simultaneously sucking your clit and pumping your hole with his tongue.

 

You muffled a whimper around his cock, trying to keep his hips still, but your weight meant nothing to him. He was pushing your hips against his tongue, making you ride his face. You were paralyzed from the pleasure, only able to suckle his member and let him use your mouth whenever he remembered to thrust in it.

 

You loved how exposed you were to Papyrus.

 

You barely snapped out of your daze and pulled his member out of your mouth with a lewd pop. You didn’t want to cum so soon.

 

“P-Pappy, s-slow down, it feels like I’m going to burst…! I-I’m going t-to cum…!”

 

“NN.. SORRmmh” He nyehed an apology against your folds, tongue still inside you. He was going pull away but his voice accidentally sent you over the edge. You trembled and rode out your orgasm, crying out his name, pushing and rutting your pussy against his tongue.

 

Papyrus muffled a long groan and squeezed your bum, spreading your cheeks apart for everything for him to see, his own cum splattering on your face.

 

You blushed deeply and whimpered as its warmth painted your skin. Then tried to catch the rest of his cum by sucking his twitching member back into your mouth. His tip was hot and throbbing on your laving tongue. His magic cum was so intoxicating. He tasted the perfect amount of sweet so it was easy for you to swallow it all down.

 

Papyrus squeaked and reached his hand to softly pull your hair.

 

“W-WAIT!!”

 

You sat up worried something was wrong, allowing him to do the same. Your worry was quickly eased as he cradled you from behind and pulled you into his lap.

 

He nuzzled your ear, speaking in a whiney tone.

 

“CAN WE DO THE PUZZLE FORREAL NOW??”

 

To your surprise, his member was still very hard, poking between your thighs. You guessed magic didn’t have much of a limit.

 

He looked down at you with a suddenly distressed expression.

 

“ACTUALLY—I’M SO SORRY! I WAS TOO CARRIED AWAY! YOU TASTED SO GOOD AND—A-AND IT WAS LIKE INDULGING ON A BIG SEXY CAKE!! … THAT MAKES SWEET NOISES! … AND SUCKS YOUR DICK TOO???” He was squinting with intense confusion at that, but he immediately became distressed again. “...I DON’T EVEN LIKE JUNKFOOD! NYOO HOO HOO! HOW COULD THE GREAT PAPYRUS MESS UP SUCH A SPECIAL MOMENT ALREADY!”

 

Papyrus was being hilariously dramatic. Large tears were already forming in his eye sockets.

 

“P-Pappy...” You giggled at his reaction. Then you turned to face him, sitting up on your knees to be eye-level with him.

 

He blushed deep yet frantically eyed the cum on your face.

 

“OH NO, I EVEN MADE A MESS ON YOU!!! IM SO, SO SORRY HUMAN!—“

 

You quickly kissed his teeth to comfort him.

 

He relaxed and leaned in to kiss you back. You felt his magic pleasantly tingle on your lips. Soon, you broke the kiss and whipe a tear from his eye.

 

“It’s alright Pappy. I really like this. You felt amazing to me too. Mess included. I would l-love to actually do the p-puzzle with you now.”

 

“...O-OKAY HUMAN.”

 

Papyrus responded by decorating you with more magic kisses, intertwining his boney fingers with yours.

 

“I LIKE BEING THIS CLOSE TO YOU…”

 

Despite your shy blushing, you were very excited to make love with Papyrus. It wasn’t so scary to try something new like this with him, especially with his natural positive energy. You literally felt this energy resonating from his soul.

 

You wonder if he could feel your soul too.

 

Out of curiosity, you both always touched and explored different parts of each other’s anatomy. So, it felt natural to explore this with him too.

 

Except for when—

 

“WOULD YOU LIKE RIDE MY COCK??” Papyrus pulled your hips directly over his member, staring down at your folds to analyze the situation. He shifted nervously underneath you, kneading your hips, visibly sweating and blushing more as time passed.

 

His eyes darted to your face and back, concern showing in his lustful expression.

 

“W-WOWIE, HUMAN. YOUR PUSSY SEEMS LIKE A REALLY TIGHT FIT. H-HOW WILL IT EVEN GO IN?”

 

“A-ah…” You looked away bashfully, berating yourself for teaching him such vulgar words. He literally has no filter… but it was pretty hot to hear him say something dirty.

 

He raised a brow at you.

 

“AM I UNDERESTIMATING THIS PUZZLE? ARE YOU SURE THIS IS HOW THEY WORK, SMALL HUMAN?”

 

His member was pretty large in size, you weren’t quite sure if he would fit in you either.

 

But... you were so wet for him and just wanted him to fill you up already. Papyrus has never hurt you or pushed you to discomfort ever since you knew him. You knew he was strong, yet his control over his magic was so profound. You trust him completely.

 

You gently bit your lower lip, not knowing what to say and simply nodded a yes.

 

“…WELL ALRIGHT!!”

 

Papyrus teased your clit by gently rubbing the tip of his length against it. You whined with need, wanting to rub back, but he didn’t allow you to budge in his grip.

 

As he pushed a little more eagerly, his tip caught at your entrance, but he barely pushed it inside you. Still teasing. You were panting, gripping his strong arms, waiting in anticipation for Papyrus to finally take you.

 

...?

 

He didn’t budge any further and his hold on your hips wouldn’t give to even let you sit on him yourself.

 

You gave him a confused, pleading look.

 

“I-I’D FEEL BETTER IF YOU ACTUALLY SAY IT.”

 

…You blushed, speaking a barely audible tone.

 

“Papyrus… I want it inside me… It’ll fit, I know it will.”

 

“WANT WHAT, HUMAN?? IM NOT QUITE SURE WHAT THAT MEANS.” His expression was sweet and innocent like usual, but there was the tiniest hint of teasing in his tone.

 

Papyrus, of all people, was going to make you beg for it.

 

“COME ON… WHO’S A GOOD HUMAN?” He cooed at you, eyeing the velvet, red collar he gave you.

 

You pushed back your embarrassment and pleaded for him, feeling your juices spill on his tip.

 

“… I-I’m a good human… P-please fill me up with your big cock, Pappy… I know I can take it.  I’d do anything for you… I-I love you… P-please?”

 

Papyrus didn’t hesitate for you anymore, slowly slicking some of his length into you.

 

“HHH.. HUMAN! YOU ARE REALLY TIGHT!!! … HNN … N-NYEH… I LOVE YOU TOO… PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT AGAIN, MY GOOD HUMAN… SOMETHING NICE AND BIG?” Papyrus whimpered under you as he moved your hips up and down his shaft, making you take more of him each push.

 

Papyrus was being pretty loud, you were sure Sans heard him by now but you didn’t care anymore. You couldn’t control your moans anymore and cried out, feeling pleasantly stretched.

 

“I want Pappy’s b-big cock… p… lease”

 

Papyrus didn’t stop moving his hips, making you take every inch of him until he was hilted deep inside of your pussy.

 

“JUST LIKE THAT? … MMhhn, Y-YOU’RE SO SOFT.” Papyrus had completely lost his composure, becoming a blubbering mess. The lustful ‘nyeh’s he made occasionally were so cute... And hot? You had a guilty pleasure for such vulgar coos. 

 

Papyrus, being inexperienced, paused only for a short moment before both of you could adjust to his girth. His thrusts were shallow and uneven at first, but they quickly graduated into something deep and uncompromising. His magic was very slippery so the stretch of his girth wasn’t as painful, the pleasure along with it was ebbing you on, too.

 

The plush mattress of his racecar bed creaked and strained under the both of you. Papyrus felt so good inside, the curve of his length rammed a sweet spot deep within you. You hugged his neck for leverage and tried to rock your hips in time with his.

 

Feeling overwhelmed with lust, you licked and kissed his teeth. He groaned and responded by offering his tongue for you to suck on. You seized the opportunity to take his tongue in your mouth, and began to lightly bite and suckle it.

 

The feeling must have been exciting to him as his face turned the deepest shade of red. He squeezed your rear in his large hands and took it upon himself to start using you like a mere fleshlight.

 

His cock was rigid and throbbing from your loud moans.

 

Papyrus now understood what you enjoyed in this puzzle, finding himself violently shoving as much of his magic that he could fit inside of you. Your walls were quivering around his cock. He gazed at your face with an excited expression, remembering the feeling on his tongue.

 

You were going to burst again.

 

“MMM… Y-YES, THERE YOU GO, HUMAN! P-PLEASE CUM ON MY COCK, ____! …AH… I WANT TO– I WANT TO F-FEEL YOU.” He noticed you were drooling and gently gripped your hair to pull you in for a deep kiss, drinking in your moans. His long tongue wrapped around your smaller one.

 

The new feeling of being so close, so warm, so loved… it was all too much. You muffled out a long moan against Papyrus’s teeth and spiraled over the edge, making a wet mess on top of him. Your walls milked his cock for all its worth.

 

“OHH … W-WOWIE!! YOU’RE SO RESPONSIVE! YOU’RE SUCH A GOOD HUMAN… MY HUMAN… P-PLEASE CAN I…? I WANT…” He whirled you around and pushed your head against the plush mattress, pulling your hips up so your rear was still in the air. He then pulled your hips against his and teasingly rubbed his shaft between your butt-cheeks.

 

“I-I WANT TO MAKE A MESS IN YOU!”

 

You gasped at the proposal and nodded a yes, still coming down from your high.

 

He massaged his hand over your cute butt, then suddenly gave it a gentle smack.

 

“SAY IT.”

 

“Pl-please! I want you to c-cum inside m-my pussy...” You cried out and whined under him.

 

Without hesitation, Papyrus stuffed his member back inside of you at a fast, uneven pace.

 

He was close to cumming too.

 

Your walls were still squeezing and milking him from the orgasm you were recovering from. He was taking full advantage of the feeling, getting himself off with reckless abandon.

 

Papyrus was hunched over you like a monster in heat, huffing his pleasure against your face. He gently held your neck by a hand to keep you in place. You started to feel light-headed and submitted fully to Papyrus, spreading your legs more for him, only able to enjoy the ride as he pinned you.

 

There were only the vulgar sounds of your small moans, Papyrus’s grunting by contrast, and your hips wetly slapping together throughout the room. All while he was constantly praising you, your body, how wonderful you were… felt. It was a perfect mix of love and lust.

 

“NNHH.. N-NYEH! H-HOW ARE YOU SO SOFT?? YOUR BUTT FEELS SO NICE AGAINST MY PELVIS…A- AND… OHH… YOUR BREASTS…” He whimpered and reached his hands under your shirt to fondle and squeeze your breasts, pinching your nipples between his fingers.

 

You squeaked in response, squeezing your pussy tight around him. Papyrus groaned vulgarly into your ear, rutting his hips with particularly harsh thrusts, completely unprepared for how intense you would feel around him.

 

Tears formed in your eyes, everything felt too good.

 

“Pa… pyrus…!”

 

“NNG… NYE…H!!!” Papyrus roughly flushed his hips against yours and let out a long, cracked moan, before you felt a burst of his hot cum coating inside of you.

 

“AH… PLEASE T-TAKE IT ALL…!” Papyrus was still cumming and thrusting sloppily inside of your hole, instinct compelling him to fill you to the brim.

 

You were seeing stars, never feeling so full in your life as he pushed you to another orgasm.

 

Papyrus shuddered as he watched his magic messily spill out of your tight pussy. You couldn’t hold any more of his cum with his length still inside of you. You were a whimpering mess underneath Papyrus and he loved it.

 

He loved you.

 

Seeing you like this, just for him, claiming you as his, was such a prize.

 

Papyrus solved the puzzle!

 

 

 

Papyrus helped you calm down from your orgasm, pulling you in for a cuddle session.

 

You were the little spoon.

 

He kneaded your soft skin, leaning over you to press his teeth on your lips. You smiled in the kiss with satisfaction, feeling very lucky that, on a whim, such a caring person like Papyrus could end up being your mate.

 

Your mission to touch his action figures failed but you were happy you tried and got this outcome instead.

 

“YEAH, I TOTALLY SAW YOU TRYING TO TOUCH THEM, _____!!! BUT I’M HAPPY THAT I CAUGHT YOU, TOO! ...FOR THE FOURTH TIME.”

 

Shocked, you turned on your other side to face him.

 

“What?? How did you—"

 

“I CAN FEEL YOUR SOUL. EVEN MORE SO NOW!! ITS ALMOST LIKE READING.”

 

Your thoughts started racing while your expression shifted from shock to dread.

 

Was soul bonding really a thing? And—

 

His statement suddenly made you wonder if you could get impregnated by a monster. You adored Papyrus, but you weren’t nearly prepared to be with child. 

 

“UM, I DUNNO ABOUT THE PREGNANT!” His gaze filled with stars. “BUT I THINK WE’RE PRETTY BONDED NOW. MY MAGIC IS INSIDE YOU! WHAT’S MORE BONDING THAN THAT?”

 

“Papyrus! Stop it!” You laughed and felt a bit mortified at once. You gently bopped him in the face with a pillow; he wouldn’t stop staring at you!

 

“PLEASE DON’T PILLOW FIGHT THE SKELETON!” You could hear him stifle back a cackle. It made you feel giddy. You both tussled with each other in bed for a bit, but it was getting late so you both finally settled down for sleep.

 

He was the little spoon this time.

 

“I LOVE YOU, ____!”

 

You sighed happily and nuzzled his back, feeling warm and fuzzy.

 

“I love you too, Pappy.”

 

Maybe Sans would know about your biology concerns. He always seemed to know things. You decide to ask him about it tomorrow in a way that wouldn’t add suspicion to you and Papyrus’s “puzzle”.

 

 

 

The next morning, you sorely hobbled downstairs and run into Sans. He was sitting on the couch. You really hoped he didn’t hear anything last night... You swallowed your embarrassment and asked him the concern you had.

 

“Hey Sans?”

 

“sup, kiddo?”

 

“C-can monsters and humans make each other pregnant?”

 

“sure, kid.”

 

You panicked internally as the silence between you two grew _pregnant_.

 

...Was Sans smiling more?

 

“…but since monsters are composed more of the soul rather than physical like humans, both parties must be ready to have a child.”

 

“Oh okay.” You visibly eased with relief.

 

“that’s a pretty random question in the morning. why’d you ask?”

 

“Just curious!” You tense up again.

 

You answered that way too quickly. Gosh, and it was the vaguest, most suspicious answer you could come up with, too.

 

“ok.”

 

Oh?

 

Sans took the bait but Papyrus overheard the conversation and walks in from cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Papyrus’s eyes were twinkling with interest.

 

“WOWIE!!! THAT’S GREAT NEWS! I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO BE A MOM!!” He pulled you into an affectionate, wholehearted hug. “SINCE OUR SOULS ARE BOUND. WHENEVER YOU’RE READY HUMAN, REMIND ME TO BREED YOU EXTRA HARD!”

 

Papyrus _please_.

 

You blushed furiously, hiding your face in Papyrus’s chest. You were sure Sans knew what you two were doing last night now. It couldn’t have gotten more obvious than that.

 

“wow, you two should get a room.”

 

Sans was shaming you two, but Papyrus tutted and haughtily put his hands on his narrow hips, turning towards his brother.

 

 “SANS!!! WHAT YOU TALKING ABOUT?? YOU WERE IN MY ROOM WATCHING US DO THE PUZZLE THE WHOLE TIME! YOU WERE EVEN DAIL-UPPING YOUR COCK TO MY HUMAN WHILE I CANOODLED HER! … WHY DIDN’T YOU JOIN US? ... OR LEAVE?” Papyrus quizzically narrowed his eyes at Sans.

 

Your jaw dropped and Sans grew silent.

 

As you gawked at Sans, his face grew a deep shade of pink the longer you stared. He was sure to avoid giving you eye contact. The poor guy was shrinking into his jacket, but finally spoke up.

 

“i was too puzzled, bro.”

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Ba Dum Tss!

 

“OH MY GOD. I CANT.” Papyrus looked like he aged 20 more years and simply guided you out the door with him, stating you both were going to do a ‘stress puzzle’ somewhere.

 

...Outside?!

 

What have you gotten yourself into?

 

 

 

A beautiful bone-lationship.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Feel free to comment or critique me if you want. Plz go easy on me. <3
> 
>  
> 
> I draw too!^^ Checkout my tumblr: https://kittenvanillafrost.tumblr.com/


End file.
